Forgotten
by JourneyKat
Summary: Evenya is very special. She knows no one like her; she's a shapeshifter. She uses this ability to her advantage in order to survive on the surface. But Ghirahim, the demon who insists on harassing her, also insists that she's a demon. Evenya knows he just said that to upset her. It wasn't true. Or... was it? And why can't she remember anything past the last 300 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Woop! I might change the name or the description later. But I'm pretty satisfied with the name. The result on my poll was that 8 people voted I make a new story! 5 people wanted me to continue writing other things (TOO BAD!) ... and 1 person wanted me to write a Slenderman short story. XD****_ ONE_**** PERSON! I'm pretty sure it was Hollow Earth. Nobody voted for Maximum Ride short story. Oh, well. **

**I hope people find this book interesting. IT'S FROM THE MOST CREATIVE DEPTHS OF MY MIND! Don't be scared. There's just minor violence and no rape or anything. Just a girl going through an identity crisis through most of this. **

**ENJOI!**

Chapter 1

I could feel the sun warming the feathers on my back. Every one of my wing beats lifted me higher into the sky. I picked a wonderful day for flying. It was sunny and warm, but not hot. It was still morning though, so that might change soon. It could never be cloudless because of the huge mass of never ending clouds above everything. But they were reeeaaalllyyy high. I never got to see what was up there.

For one, I'm usually lazy. I only tried getting up there once. And the clouds nearly suffocated me! They were so thick! So I had no choice but to drop back down.

But gosh, it was so pretty today! Perfect blue skies. I tilted lazily to the left. Suddenly, the clouds grew hazy and dark gray. What was happening?! A storm?! How the hell did it sneak up on me?! I could spot a funnel cloud way in the distance. Nope. Not flying through _this_.

I drifted downwards back to the forest. I aimed for a place where I stashed extra clothes for myself, since the ones I was wearing today were too far away now. I prepared to land and reached out my talons to land on a branch. I quickly turned normal again. A 17 year old human girl with short, amber brown hair and light brown eyes.

I hopped down to a larger branch that could hold my now heavier weight. Something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I glanced up and saw someone falling! SHIT! How did that happen?! There hasn't been people down here since... uh... I can't remember! But I need to help that person! But how could I catch her? Uhhhh I know! I can sprout wings in my human form! YES! That could work!

I sprouted huge, brown, feathered wings out my back. I honestly can't control the color. It just comes out naturally. I leaped upwards thrust my wings up and down. Up and down. I managed to get into the sky. My wings and body, ugh, they were too heavy. I thinned down my bones slightly and reduced the amount of feathers in my wings. There. That was better. But my lower body is dropping a little bit. Hmm. Ooh! I know!

I sprouted tail feathers out my lower back. Now I was supported quite nicely. I rushed as fast as my wings could carry me towards the girl. I was close enough to see the shape was female now.

I realized I forgot to put my clothes on. Great. Now I have to save her naked. At least she appeared to be unconscious. I was close enough to her to grab her. We were too close to the ground! I beat my wings ferociously, battling gravity to save our skins. I couldn't get us up in time. But I did slow us down enough. We skidded painfully across the dirt and over twigs. I used my body to shield her's. I sat up painfully and was immediately aware of the big huge scrape down my side. But it would heal soon. Uhhgh it stingggsss! It felt like someone just poured molten something or other down my side! GAHHH!

I sucked it up and checked on the girl. She was still unconscious. We were in the middle of a clearing. I knew the girl would wake up soon. I didn't want her to see me naked! GEHHH. Okay just fold my wings over my front. There, that worked. I'll keep my tail feathers spread so no one can see my butt.

"Oh, hello girl. I see you forgot your clothes again." A voice said smugly. Its a good thing I covered myself.

"Ghirahim! Why are you here?" I narrowed my eyes.

That sleazebag. He's so annoying. And he always pops up at the worst times. Stupid demon!

"Why would I not be here? It's so amusing how you constantly forget to dress yourself. I think you keep having an animal mindset. You aren't covered in fur like a wolf _all_ the time. That's your favorite form, correct?"

Yeesh. What a creeper.

"I really wish you would stop spying on me. It's actually sort of sad that you have nothing better to do."

His eye twitched. Score one for me!

"I don't want to get into a heated argument with you, dear. Just hand over the girl and I'll leave you be." he held out his hand as if I could just toss her to him.

"What? No! Why?!"

"That's none of your business."

"Uhhh it's my beeswax now! I scraped myself into next Thursday trying to save her!"

"Oh, calm your feathers! I know you can just heal that by noon! So hand. Her. Over!"

"Or what?" I bared my teeth.

"Or I'll take her. FORCEFULLY." he snapped his fingers and his sword appeared. "I recommend you give her to me before I'm forced to use this."

"You want a fight? Fine. I send you crying home with gashes in embarrassing places!" I leaped forward and morphed into a huge feline. I sort of resembled a brownish cougar, but this cat was all my design. I perfected it's form about 50 years ago... I'm old, okay?

Not really 17. But I've been 17 for about... forever. I can't remember anything past the last 300 years. But I'll talk about my dramatic backstory later.

"Ha! You really think a little pussy cat is enough to take me on?! Fool!" he cackled.

That's it. I'm gonna go bear on him. I stood on my hind legs and went bear. I towered above him a good three feet or so.

"Now this will be interesting." he smirked.

Rustling noises behind me made me turn. The girl was waking up! And there was someone behind her. A short, elderly woman. Hurray. I'm saved. (That was sarcasm, for idiots who had no idea.) She began helping the girl to her feet. I could sense her good intentions, so I trusted her. Ghirahim noticed them too.

"No! You blasted old crone!" he tried to stop her.

I swatted him back and roared in anger.

"Get out of the way, brat!" he screamed at me.

I just moved more in his way. I had to let the woman get away with the girl. Who knows what Ghirahim wants with her. Ghirahim merely teleported behind me. I dragged him back with my teeth and he yelled in pain. And so our battle began. I had one goal; pin him down and tear out his throat! Dang. He was slippery. I could barely keep a hold of him! Heh. Barely. I'm a bear... unintended pun.

Erm, anyways back to the fight. I was somehow able to get him down. Pinned under the weight of a big grizzly, he was no match for me! My teeth closed around his throat and I finally tore out-! He disappeared. Dammit all!

"Nooo!" Ghirahim shouted in distress. He was behind me throwing a hissy fit. The woman and the girl that fell out of the sky were gone. They had escaped. He was practically bawling on his knees. What a baby. He slowly rose to his feet and turned to face me.

"You." he pointed his sword at me menacingly. I snorted in reply. "This is all your fault." Duh. What an idiot. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll gut you and display you on my wall." Ooh he's mad. I'm so scared. (sarcasm again.) Then he disappeared. Good riddance. He's so annoying. I jumped forward and turned into a wolf. Ahh. Much better. But where'd that girl go? I suppose I should find out.

I sniffed the air with my sensitive nose. Yuck. This place stank of demon. And me. And human. Two of them. Both female. One smells stronger than the other. With a floral perfume. The sky girl. The other one smells like an old person. (You can tell.) The old woman. I trotted after their scents. I could tell that the old woman was leading the way. Dang. She was fast for an old lady. I got close enough to them to hear them.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

"I want to know!"

"Hush! We are almost there."

Then they were silent for a while. I ran toward the noise. Soon they began speaking again.

"We are here."

I finally caught up to them. They were in front of a big building made of stone. How long had this been here?! And why does it seem familiar? Well, I knew of another place similar to this. It was in the deep woods. I think it used to be a temple before it became overrun with monsters. I don't like going over there.

I heard the girl gasp. She had spotted me. Shoot.

"Watch out!" She pointed at me.

The woman turned quickly and gasped as well.

"Go inside, Zelda!" the woman urged.

"Wait- how do you know my name?"

"Go!"

Zelda slipped inside and held the door open for the woman.

"Get inside and wait! I'll deal with this." she said.

"But-"

"Go inside!"

Zelda finally listened and closed the door. The woman looked angry. My ears flattened and I stepped back with my tail between my legs. A whine escaped my throat. She took out a deadly looking knife and stepped toward me. Did this woman want to kill me?! I- I can't attack an old woman. Even if its self defense.

"Get out of here, foul creature! Do Ghirahim's bidding somewhere else!" she shouted.

What the heck, man?! Er- woman! I just saved their asses a minute ago! Well, she might not know its me. I'll have to let her know, then. I took a step forward and barked. I must have gotten too close for her comfort, because she swiped at me. I yelped and jumped back.

"Shoo, I say! Get out of here!" she waved at me to leave.

I shakily took another step forward. She punched me in the muzzle and sent me sprawled on my back. Geez, she can hit! I struggled to get up and she kicked my side. She raised the knife to kill me. AHHH!

"WAIT!" I quickly turned human.

She jumped back and nearly screamed. Well, if I saw a wolf turn into a naked girl I sure would. Her mouth was gaped open in shock.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" I laughed awkwardly. "...You wouldn't happen to have any clothes, would you?"

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I'm not with Ghirahim, that's for sure!" I assured her.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she crossed her arms.

"Why else would I have held him off?!"

"Oh... I suppose you're right. I apologize. I didn't think that a bear and a wolf could be the same person. Are you injured?"

"Nahh. If anything, he's the one that's injured. He such a pansy when he fights me."

"Oh? You two have met before this incident?" she looked suspicious.

"Pssh. Yeah. He's annoying and I hate him. I've attacked him on numerous occasions. Stupid demon..." I growled. "You know what's funny? I've never been here. I think I passed by this place thousands of times and never bothered to go this exact area. Funny."

"Indeed." she sighed. She seemed to be exasperated by me. I do that sometimes.

"You know what? I'm tired. I think I need to go. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. So... bye." I slowly stood and walked away.

"Thank you, Evenya."

I froze and turned around in surprise. She sure has a nack for finding out people's names. Creepy. I shook my head and turned back into a wolf. Then I went home.

**I promise to go more in depth about Evenya in the next chapter. IF YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND/OR MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Please review... Q_Q**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLARG! IT LITERALLY RAINED ON MY PARADE TODAY! XD**

**There was a homecoming parade for my school today and IT RAINED! IT ****_POURED_****! My jeans were soaked! But now I'm all cozy after changing and eating two premium McWraps. And a small fry. Nomnomnom. I EARNED IT! AND I HAVE CANDY! I HAD TO RIDE ON A FIRETRUCK IN THE POURING RAIN! AT LEAST CANDY CAME OUT OF THIS! **

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST STARTED PLAYING ON MY iPOD! IT WAS SOME GAY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SONG! PFFT! SKIP!**

**Ehem, anyways, I decided to post this cuz I have like five chapters ready (I'm lying there's like 4 at the most). I'm just posting one at a time.**

**AND**** HOLLOW EARTH****! YOU REVIEWED FIRST! SCRU U! THERE, YOU HAVE BEEN MENTIONED! XD**

**Also ****SHNG00**** reviewed! I'm mentioning you because you bothered to review and made me feel so happeh AND I LOVE REVIEWS. FROM ANYONE, ANYTHING, AT ANYTIME. As long as they're not flames. They make me sad... although they upgrade Link's sword until it's the Master Sword. MYEHHH FI Y U SO ANNOYING?! That was random... but she does annoy me. I'll talk more about how much she irritates me in the next author's note on the bottom.**

**OH! AND I MUST WARN YA'LL! EVENYA KILLS A DEER AND EATS IT! AND THATS ALL! NOT A LOT OF GORE OR ANYTHING, JUST THOUGHT U SHOULD KNOW THAT! **

**ALRIGHT, READ AWAAAAYYYY!**

Chapter 2

In about 2 hours I had made it home. I slipped through the open window and made my way to the bedroom. I kicked the door shut and turned human. I put on a fresh set of clothes and flopped onto my bed.

"Home, sweet home." I mumbled into my pillow.

It was more of a shack than a house. The old wood in the house had turned gray with age. I did my best to keep it standing. At least it wasn't two stories. That would be nearly impossible. I found this place 200 years ago. So it was old. But it was in good condition when I found it. And it had clothes, too. I had only one set left at the time.

It took me a while to learn how to not ruin my clothes. Every time I transform, I either rip out of them or ruin them. But I was very high strung about... something back then. So the littlest thing that startled me would cause me to morph and ruin them. I'd considered being a nudist a lot back then.

I can't seem to remember much about my past. I can't remember when or where I was born. I don't even know if my lifespan is limited or not. The furthest back I can remember is seeing a little girl in a field. I remember scooping her up and running with her. I was saving her from... something. The little girl looked similar to me. Same hair color. Same skin tannish skin tone. But green eyes. Not light brown.

I was related to her in some way. Was she my daughter? My cousin? I had no idea. I had no idea what I was running from either. That one memory haunts me everyday. I made a point to think about it every day so I wouldn't forget it. My memory is so terrible, ugh.

I was insanely tired. My body can only take so much. I can't transform too much. Or heal too much either. It takes a lot of energy. And after I was done sleeping, I would need calories. I didn't eat this morning. Shoot. I'm an idiot. I was planning to fly around as a hawk to find out where all the rabbits went to. And maybe catch one or two.

The field close to my home is where I would usually catch them. But lately. I've getting slim pickings. I'd be lucky to get one if I hunted all day. Rabbits are notoriously fast breeders. So I know I couldn't have killed them all already. I supposed they moved somewhere to get away from me. But I lost track of time and started goofing off. What? Flying is amazing, man. Try it. Oh, wait! YOU CAN'T! Haha!

… Just kidding. Ugh. I'm gonna nap now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I awoke, it was noon. I should've been asleep for longer than that. Hmm. I'm a light sleeper, so what woke me up? My ceiling creaked above me. That's what. Someone's on the roof. Geez, what idiot would risk walking up there?! It's treacherous! I groaned and threw myself out of bed. My stomach gnawed at me to feed it. I would later. Right now I need to scold whatever's walking around on my roof. I stomped out my door and looked up. Apparently, Ghirahim was the idiot walking around on my roof.

I smacked my forehead. "GHIRAHIM! Get off my roof! You're going to break my house!"

"I'm not that heavy." he frowned.

"It doesn't matter! It's a minefield up there! Get down!" I demanded.

"Well, maybe if you repaired it right we wouldn't have this problem." he put his hands on his hips.

"You're impossible! Stop creeping around my house! You woke me up, you jerk! And now I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"I'm not creeping _around_ your house, I'm creeping _on _it." he smiled.

"Go away, you idiot!" I seethed.

"Why?"

"Because you deeply annoy me."

"Well, let's say that this is payback for interfering with the spirit maiden this morning." he smirked.

My eye twitched. I don't need this today. I sighed in exasperation and walked back inside. I slammed my door and strolled through the kitchen. Maybe I stashed something in here that I forgot about. I forget about a lot of things. I got halfway through the kitchen when boards clattered down in front of me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Oops. My bad." Ghirahim laughed.

He grinned down at me through a hole in my roof. That's it!

I turned into my big feline form and jumped through the hole at him. I tackled him clear off my roof. Success! I removed myself from him and trotted away. I needed food. Now. My instincts forced me to hunt. I modified this form perfectly. I was capable of taking down deer three times my size. Not that there are deer three times as big as me. That would be scary. But the point is that I can.

When I got far enough into the forest, I began moving silently. I could smell the scent of prey drift toward me in the breeze. Deer. Apparently a lot of them. I couldn't tell particularly how much or how old they were. I could if I were a wolf. But turning would waste a lot of needed energy.

So I was forced to keep going as I am now. I was getting closer to them. Once they were within hearing range, I crouched down and stalked through the bushes. I could see them now. They were grazing the high patches of grass that were scattered throughout throughout this forest. I hid behind a bush and waited. Until two came galloping playfully in my direction. They were almost close enough. Aaand... NOW.

I burst from the bushes at top speed and knocked one to the ground. All the other deer ran as fast as could away from me. They were snorting to alarm other deer in the area of my presence. But it didn't matter. I just needed to subdue this one deer. It kept trying to get up. I slinked behind it grabbed it's neck it my jaw. I was trying to bite through it's neck vertebrae. That way it could meet a quick end and I could eat. But the darn thing kept kicking and moving. I couldn't hold it still enough to find the indentation in it's spine.

I switched positions and took it's nose and mouth in my jaws. I clamped them shut so it couldn't breathe. It could have just gone out quickly and not suffer. But now it has to slowly suffocate. Poor thing. Oh well. That's the food chain for ya. Without me to keep their population in check, who knows what might happen!

But of course there are also Skulltulas, Deku Babas, and Bokoblins to hunt them too. But deer are very fast and those predators rarely make a kill. Deku babas make the most kills. They pop up out of _nowhere_. Sometimes I steal freshly killed prey from them. It's sort of dangerous though. But worth it.

Finally the deer was beginning to succumb to low oxygen levels. Yes, I almost have it! I bit down harder. Unexpectedly, the deer smacked me with it's front legs. I let go in surprise but quickly regained control of it. I bit down on it's windpipe and suffocated it further. The darn thing was wiggling around a lot. It was hard to control, but I clung on with my claws. Eventually the thing tired and its rapid heart beat soon diminished. I didn't let go until I could no longer feel it's pulse with my teeth. I had won.

My instincts had me drag it back to my house, where I devoured it on my porch. I had eaten nearly half of it when my tummy was finally full. I stood up, stretched, and yawned. Then strode into my bedroom. I turned normal and snuggled down into my blankets. There I happily dozed off like that and digested.

**ALRIGHT! NOW TO TALK ABOUT FI! WHENEVER I'M ABOUT TO BEAT A BOSS AND NEED TO CONCENTRATE, SHE STARTS FLASHING! SO I WONDER WHAT SHE NEEDS AND SHE EITHER REMINDS ME MY HEALTH IS LOW (NO SHIT?!), OR SHE SAYS MY BATTERIES ARE LOW, OR SHE SAYS MY SHIELD'S ABOUT TO BREAK! I ALREADY KNOW THESE THINGS, FI! I WISH THERE WAS AN OPTION TO MAKE HER NOT DISTRACT YOU BY TELLING YOU USELESSNESS. I ADMIT THAT SOMETIMES SHE COMES IN HANDY AND I FELT REALLY SAD WHEN**

**(SPOILER!)**

**SHE SLEPT FOREVER IN THE SWORD AT THE END( BASICALLY DIED) AND SAID SHE FELT HAPPINESS WITH LINK ON HIS ADVENTURES. AWWWW. THAT BROKE MY HEART.**

**(SPOILER OVER NOWWWWWW)**

**SOOOOOOOOO THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! I HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW! ITS ALMOST 11:00PM AHHHHHHH GOODNIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THERE HOLLOW EARTH. I POSTED TODAY. AND IN THE MIDDLE OF POSTING RANDOMLY WE STARTED WATCHING STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS. THIS IS THE PROBABLY THE FOURTH TIME I'VE SEEN IT, AND I DIDNT EVEN SEE IT IN THEATERS! WE HAVE THE BLUE RAY VERSION AND MY BRO GOT IT FOR HIS BIRTHDAY SOOOOOO HE WATCHES IT A LOT. MY CHIHUAHUA IS ON THE BED. I'M AT MY OTHER GRANDMA'S HOUSE. HOLLOW EARTH AND I CALL HER MEMA. :3 WAIT- HOW DID ROCKY GET UP HERE?! HE ALWAYS NEEDED ME TO PICK HIM UP TO GET UP HERE! HE MUST BE A SUPER CHIHUAHUA! HE KEEPS NIBBLING ON HIS BACK BECAUSE HE HAS SENSITIVE SKIN ISSUES. NOW HES BITING HIS FOOT. STAHPPIT YOU CUTE DOGGY YOU. ITS SO COLD HERE, I HAD TO BUNDLE UP TO GO OUTSIDE WITH HIM. NOW HES LAYING BEHIND ME BECAUSE I HAD TO STOP HIM FROM BITING HIMSELF AND HE WALKED OVER TO ME. NOW HE HEARD MY MEMA AND IS ATTEMPTING TO GET ENOUGH COURAGE TO JUMP OFF THE BED TO GO SEE HER. HE GAVE UP. AHAHAHAHA. **

**OKAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER BLAH.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up it was nighttime. I wasn't sure what exact time. I was fully rested, but I didn't feel like getting up. My blankets were all tangled around me, but I didn't care. I just laid there. I wanted to feel like this forever. Just so peaceful and relaxed by myself.

Of course, my stomach had to ruin my nice moment. I groaned and untangled my covers from around my body. Then I stood and strode to my porch. I could see perfectly well right now. I trained myself to modify my eyes when it becomes light or dark out. When dark, I give myself reflective lenses. When bright, I get rid of the reflective lenses.

I suddenly realized I had no clothes on. I was too tired to put any on before I went to sleep. I hung my head in defeat and dragged myself back inside.

"HOLD IT!" Ghirahim caught me before I could shut my door.

"What do you want now?! I need to get some clothes! Go away!" I groaned. I hid my body behind my partly open door.

"You know keeping a deer carcasses in front of your house is a terrible eyesore! Should I get rid of it? It makes me want to vomit."

"A little gore is bothering a demon? Who knew. Go away. I'm not getting rid of it."

"Why not?!"

"I'm hungry again. I'm going to eat it and then you can take the bones somewhere if it annoys you so much."

"Uhg. You know eating raw meat is bad for you. You could get a parasite."

"I already have one."

"Of what sort?!" he actually sounded concerned. Probably because if I get sick he'd have no one else to annoy.

"Of the annoying stalker demon sort!" I slammed the door and stomped to my room to change. I decided on a night gown since I was just staying around my house and it was night. When I finished changing I dragged myself back to my porch. I just knew he'd be out there about to do something to annoy me.

I stepped out and shut my door behind me. I flinched when flames caught my sensitive eyes.

"GHIRAHIM WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled angrily when I realized he had somehow made a small campfire while I was gone.

"I was chilly."

"You idiot. Go home."

"No. And now you can cook your meat like a civilized demon." Here he goes again. He always insists that I'm a demon.

"I'm not a demon, Ghirahim." I grit my teeth.

"Oh yes you are. There are many different types of demons. And some can shapeshift."

"So?! It doesn't mean I'm immediately a demon based on those facts! Maybe I'm something else." I grabbed a pointed stick and stuck a chunk of deer meat onto it.

"Well, think about this. What are you, if not a demon?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Something else. Stop it." I sat down and began roasting my meat. Cooked meat tasted better anyway.

My eyes started to get watery with tears. It really upsets me when he says I'm a demon. I'd never want to be one. They were evil creatures. I hated them. And I hated Ghirahim. I have to tolerate him though. It's insanely hard to kill one and he won't go away.

"Ghirahim, in all my years, I have never seen a demon change shape. Except you when you eat the wrong food and get bloated." I finished cooking my meat and took a bite out of it. His face burned in anger because it was true. I smiled in triumph.

"They're extremely rare. And most die off before they can finish maturing." he tried to pretend as if I hadn't just bruised his ego. "Tell me, in all your years, have you ever seen anyone like you?" he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

I just scowled and finished eating my food.

"I thought so." he said smugly.

We just sat there for the longest time in silence. I kept mulling over what he was saying. I knew I couldn't be one. I never felt bloodlust for anyone. Not even Ghirahim. And demons were ruthless killers. That was probably want he wanted with Zelda and that old woman. If I were a demon, odds are I would have wanted to kill them instead of protecting them.

"Well, I must be going now. I have a busy day planned out for tomorrow." Ghirahim stood and stomped out my fire.

"Hey!" I gasped. I wanted to keep cooking my meat.

"What?! I thought you wanted me leave! And the fire goes with me, dear." he sneered.

"I have a name, you know!" I growled.

"I know, _Evenya_." he spat out my name like it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared into diamonds that faded away. Leaving me sitting alone in the dark. He never calls anyone by their names. He always forgets them, so that was probably why. I don't know if I should be touched or annoyed that he took the time to remember mine.

I shook my head to clear it, then decided to bring back the fire. I blew on it and added some dried grass. Then presto! It came back to life and I could continue cooking my meat. I eventually grew impatient with this and just started eating the meat raw. The warm fire felt nice while I feasted. But soon it died out and left me cold. I was full anyways.

Just a small portion was left of the deer. I would save it for breakfast. Then I would search for the elusive rabbits. But before all that, I would go back to sleep. I walked inside sluggishly and went to my bedroom.

The thoughts about what Ghirahim said whirled around my consciousness before sleep claimed me once again.

**DERRRRRRRRRRRRP. THERES A FLY IN MY LIGHT FIXTURE. T.T**

**WHY FLY, WHY. NOW I JUST KNOW THAT ITS GONNA ANNOY ME WHEN I GO TO BED. **

**DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEEEEE! POSTIES! I THINK I'M GOING TO SET UP A POLL. ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT IF I SHOULD REWRITE TLTIWW. TOO BAD HOLLOW EARTH! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! IF DA PPLZ WANT IT, THEY SHALL GET IT!**

**SO YEAH. HOLLOW DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M POSTING THIS RIGHT NOW. HEHEHEHEH. WELLLLLL THERES SOME SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC CONTENT IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS. BUT ITS NOT REALLY THAT BAD. **

**ENJOIIIIIIIII! :D**

Chapter 4

When morning came and I awoke, I jumped ten feet in the air! I had woken up from a very frightening dream. I was running from something. No, some _things_. They were chasing me. I had stumbled across a small town. I ran through the middle of it, afraid of the things that weren't that far behind. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the bodies of all the townspeople in a huge pile in front of me. Most were skinned or scalped or missing various body parts. Some were all three.

I hugged my knees and cried as I remembered the vivid images in my mind. My stomach complained to me that it was hungry again. I sniffled and decided it would best to appease it.

As I stood up, a tapping at my window caught my attention. I turned to my bedroom window next to my bed and saw that it was Ghirahim. He waggled his fingers at me teasingly and I rolled my eyes. I'd had enough of him lately. He suddenly looked confused and traced his fingers down the corners of his eyes. I realized he saw my tears and shut the blinds. I angrily wiped my tears away and got dressed.

Stupid Ghirahim. He always invades my privacy. I finished dressing and stomped out my door. When I got outside, Ghirahim was waiting there like always. And he had a surprise for me.

"Ta-da~! I got rid of that dreadful deer carcass for you!" he acted like he was the most giving person in the world. Time to crush his happiness.

"I was still eating that. Awww, Ghirahim! I was gonna have it for breakfast! This day just keeps getting worse." I moped.

"Ugh! I decide to do a nice thing for once, and I'm just the bad guy again! You told me I could dispose of it in the morning! " he growled angrily.

"You're always the bad guy. You're lucky I tolerate you. And it doesn't matter about the stupid deer anyways, I'll get some fruit instead." I shook my head and pushed past him.

Hiding behind a tree, I took off my clothes and folded them neatly. Then I turned into a small bird and flitted away. You know that old temple place I said was overrun with monsters? It turns out that lots of deku trees grow around there. I love to eat their fruit. And right now they were in the prime of their harvest.

I know I said I don't fly a lot, and I don't. I don't fly a lot because it takes a lot of energy to transform into anything that isn't a mammal. So if I turn into a reptile, fish, avian, insect, etc., it tires me out. I'm already tired because because I didn't eat anything yet, but I have a plan.

The bigger the animal I turn into, the more energy I waste. But if I turn into a smaller creature, there's actually some energy that I receive. But since I turned into a species that was not mammalian, it was basically the same as turning into a creature that was the same size as my human form.

I finally got to the old temple and landed in one of the deku trees. I immediately transformed into a small macaque and began voraciously eating the fruit. I had gone through about 4 of them when I began to eat normally. There were noises ahead of me, but I ignored them. No predators could climb trees around here except Skulltulas. And they were slow at climbing and liked dark places. The odds of them being out here were extremely low. I carried on eating my fruit.

"Master, do you see that monkey?" a voice said quietly from a distance away.

Now I was just surprised. The only thing that could be was a demon! And it sounded female. A Demoness? Most likely. My head swiveled up and I saw a teenager dressed in green. It was a male human! Wow, three humans in two days. Amazing. But the voice I heard was feminine. Strange. Maybe this kid had a testosterone deficiency.

"Master, my memories indicate that there are no known species of small primates native to this region. However, it is possible that some species could have adapted and migrated here. The strange thing is that the internal structure of this creature is strange for a that of a small primate." the female voice spoke again.

But the kid's mouth wasn't moving. WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?! HOW DID IT SEE INSIDE OF ME?! THAT IS EXTREMELY CREEPY! I decided I didn't like this kid hanging around me anymore. I shrieked at him and threw the seeds from my fruit at him. He defended his face with his arms as I unleashed an onslaught of deku seeds in his face.

"Augh! Fi!" The boy groaned. "It's upset! I think it understood you!"

Out of nowhere a blue woman jumped out from behind him. I froze, about to fling my next seed at him. At least now I know where the female voice was coming from.

"Master, it is very unlikely that it can understand languages. It probably does not have the ability to speak and therefore would not be able to understand one speaking. It is more likely that it is uncomfortable your proximity to it and feels threatened." she told him.

Do I feel threatened? Hell yes. Can I not understand language? Hell no. That lady is stupid. All of a sudden she flipped back behind him and disappeared again.

"Oh, well thank you Fi." he began creeping around me and I certainly did not like that. I resumed flinging seeds at him.

"ACK! Monkey, its okay, I only-OW! Want to-OOF! Get. In. The. Temple!" his efforts were in vain. He couldn't escape my barrage of tiny missiles! AHAHA!

"Master-!" the woman's disembodied voice tried to warn him of something else.

Suddenly a bokoblin jumped him from behind and smacked him across the head with it's cleaver. I shrieked leapt forward. While in the air, I turned into a large baboon. I landed on the bokoblin and we rolled around fighting. I pinned it and the cliff was just inches from us.

The bokoblin broke my hold and knocked me on my back. It jumped up and prepared to dice me into pieces with his cleaver. Doesn't Ghirahim know how to control his stupid minions?! At the last second, I swiftly kicked it and it fell backwards into the cliff. Well, that was over quickly.

I remembered the whole reason for fighting that thing and bounded over to the unconscious boy. I nudged with my arm and he didn't move. I began to worry. There was a large cut on the back of his head. Oh gosh, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!

The blue woman jumped out from the sword on his back and I leaped backwards in surprise.

"It is more likely that you are a being capable of understanding linguistics, due to my latest observations. If you can indeed understand me, I will can assure you that my master is alive. However, I worry about my Master's safety in a place such as this. If you know of a safer place, then I beg of you, please keep him safe or our mission will be in vain." though she sounded monotonous, I could hear urgency in her hypnotizing voice.

I grunted and nodded. She flipped into the sword and disappeared. Now I felt bad for throwing things at this kid. I picked up the boy and slung over my back. I tried to be as gentle as possible. Then I ran on three legs, using one of my front ones to hold him in place. I jumped over a fence and into the forest. I didn't stop until I got to my house. My door was still cracked open, so I slipped inside and made my way to my bedroom. I set the boy down on my bed and began to search underneath it. I found the small box I was looking for. A first aid kit. I never use it, so I just kicked it under my bed and forgot about it.

I decided it would be awkward for a baboon to apply bandages, so I quickly ran to my closet and shut myself in. I turned human and quickly put on some clothes. I didn't bother with underclothes. I burst out of my closet and immediately set to work. I soaked up the blood and stopped the bleeding with various rags in the box, then dabbed ointment all around the wound and wound gauze around his head. Now I just had to wait for him to wake up. How awkward that would be.

I kicked the box back under my bed and went to my kitchen. I searched in my cupboard for anything the kid (and I) could eat. All I could find were dusty dishes and towels. Finally, I found a jar of various nuts. I opened it and gave it a sniff. It smelled okay. I screwed the lid back on and quickly walked back to my bedroom. The kid was still asleep. Good. I sat down on the foot of my bed and sighed. I opened the jar and took out a nut. I cracked it open and munched on it. It tasted okay. I must have harvested these last fall. I closed the jar back up so I wouldn't be tempted to snack on all the nuts. Then I sat there and waited. Just staring at the boy was weird and boring. I sighed and leaned back on the wall against my bed.

Before I knew it, something bumped my side and woke me up. I fell asleep! It was inevitable, I guess. I was bored and sitting on a comfy surface in a familiar place. The boy was stirring and stretching his legs. His foot bumping me woke me up. I stood up and walked to his side. He cracked his eyes opened and blinked.

"Where am I?" he asked, his throat hoarse.

"Uh, my house." I answered awkwardly.

He jumped in surprise. He didn't know I was there! He must have been asking his blue-lady-friend-person, who I remembered he called Fi.

"Wh-who're you?!" he asked and started squirming away from me.

"Uh, I'm that monkey that was throwing stuff at you. But you can call me Evenya." I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for throwing things at you. A bokoblin attacked you and Fi asked me to bring you here. And I CAN understand people, Fi." I snapped at her.

"Is this for real, Fi?" the boy looked very unamused with me.

"Yes, Master." she confirmed inside his sword.

"Oh, seriously? Crazy day." his face lightened up, "I'm Link."

** I HAVE TO HURRY UP AND POST THIS NOWWWWW! OR I'LL RUN OUT OF THYME! **

**HEHEHEH. THYME IS AN HERB. LOOK IT UP IT'S PRONOUNCED LIKE 'TIME'. FUN FACT!**

**OKAY, IT'S NOT THAT FUN. SHUT UP. MLEH. YES, MLEH.**


End file.
